Notion d'appartenance
by Meish Kaos
Summary: OS Chris doit garder le petit Wyatt pour une soirée, mais ses souvenirs ne veulent pas le laisser en paix. ATTENTION : Slash et Inceste.


**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Notion d'appartenance

**Rating : **R 

**Catégorie** : Romance, Angst

**Pairing** : Wyatt/Chris

**Commentaires** : **ATTENTION** : Cette fic pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. La notion d'inceste est très explicite ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cette relation, passez votre chemin ! Les _flammes_ ne seront pas acceptés.  
Les caractères normaux symbolisent le présent. _Les caractères italiques symbolisent un souvenir du passé ou une projection dans le futur. Toutefois, ils peuvent également être les pensées des personnages. _**Les caractères gras sont les paroles. **

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ces deux _bishônen_ ne sont pas à moi... Rien ne m'empêche toutefois de me les approprier quelques temps pour les faire souffrir ! (Sourire diabolique...) Quoi ? Ne sont-ils pas tellement plus mignons ensemble qu'avec Bianca ou n'importe quelle autre pimbêche ? Oh, ce sont des réclamations que vous me faites... Pour cela, vous devrez vous adresser à Mme Constance M. Burge :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Notion d'appartenance**

Une fois de plus, Piper avait laissé son fils aux soins de son Être de Lumière venu du futur pour sortir avec son mari. Le couple devait souper puis rencontrer les deux autres sœurs Halliwell au P3. Elles avaient bien proposé au jeune homme de les accompagner, mais ces frivolités ne l'intéressaient pas. Il avait donc été consigné comme gardien. Bien que cette tâche ne lui était pas désagréable, elle ne lui plaisait guère.

Pourtant, le petit Wyatt était généralement tranquille. Au moment même, il dormait depuis des heures dans son lit minuscule, soufflant un léger et adorable ronflement qui trahissait son sentiment de sécurité. Il ne pleurait que rarement et dès que cela se produisait, il était simple de deviner ce qui lui arrivait et de pallier à ses besoins. D'autant plus que ses traits angéliques auraient fait fondre le cœur des mères du monde et que l'intensité de ses pouvoirs magiques réjouiraient la plus humble des sorcières.

Mais Chris, volontairement ou non, ne voyait que rarement le nourrisson devant lui. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il tentait de se défiler chaque fois qu'elles voulaient lui assigner cette tâche. Non, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher, en contemplant le visage délicat de l'enfant, de revoir en esprit son frère.

L'Autre.

_Sensuellement alangui sur la chaise longue du salon, Wyatt observait malicieusement son cadet. Ce dernier, inconscient de sa présence, enfilait rapidement un jean par-dessus le caleçon qu'il portait pour seul pyjama. Comme chaque matin, Chris s'était levé au dernier moment et se préparait en cinq minutes, faisant en ce temps le trajet entre sa chambre, la salle de bain, la cuisine et la porte d'entrée. Ainsi, il se retrouvait uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, buvant un verre de jus d'une main et tentant d'enfiler ses chaussettes de l'autre, offert au regard sans pudeur de son frère aîné. _

_-** Tu as vieillis**, lui dit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. _

_Chris, qui se croyait seul, sursauta et renversa son verre sur lui. _

_-** C'est malin ! Maintenant, je vais vraiment être en retard !**, grommela-t-il, examinant d'un air renfrogné la tache humide qui s'étalait sur son vêtement. _

_-** Quelle importance ?**, dit Wyatt en se levant et en s'approchant d'un pas félin. **Tu disais toi-même que ton cours n'était pas important. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais séché tes classes. **_

_-** N… Non, mais…**, balbutia le jeune homme. _

_L'attitude du blond était étrange, attirante et hypnotique comme un serpent devant sa proie. Son cadet, complètement envoûté par son regard perçant, ne bougea plus. _

_-** Oublie l'école. Vient avec moi**, ordonna l'aîné des deux garçons en faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse nu. _

_Son frère, sans résistance ni remord, posa son verre vide et le suivit immédiatement. _

Dans son berceau, Wyatt se réveilla. Ses pleurs surgirent en peu de temps, secouant les souvenirs tenaces de l'Être de Lumière. Celui-ci, revenant à la réalité, se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il réalisa rapidement la cause de son tourment. Souriant à demi, il se dirigea vers l'armoire.

« _Si j'avais su que je devrais changer sa couche un jour…_ »

Ses pensées teintées d'autodérision, Chris songea en langeant le petit que sa mission de sauvetage comportait des aléas auxquels il ne s'était pas attendu. Heureusement pour lui, ce genre de tâches ne le dégoûtait pas trop.

Il eut bientôt terminé et ramena le bébé vers sa couchette. Mais celui-ci, ses grands yeux bleus rivés aux siens, était bien réveillé et comptait le rester. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il fut bien obligé de le garder sur lui.

**- Tu n'as pas changé, petit monstre !**, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Wyatt, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui offrit un gargouillis enthousiaste.

_La chambre de l'aîné des fils Halliwell était un antre moite de ténèbres enivrantes. Chris sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil. Il distinguait à peine la tache claire que formait le visage de son frère et c'est à tâtons qu'il le rejoignit. Dès qu'il eut fait quelques pas, toutefois, Wyatt se servit de ses pouvoirs pour refermer la porte derrière lui, coupant toute source de lumière. _

_-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était totalement aveugle. Les mains devant lui, les paupières papillotantes, il cherchait à repérer celui qui l'avait entraîné dans cet endroit, sans succès. Il ne savait plus retrouver la sortie. Son frère avait dû jeter un sort sur la fenêtre pour obscurcir les lueurs du jour. _

_Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la proximité du blond derrière lui. Ses mains, sans avertissement, vinrent se poser contre son torse naturellement, comme si c'était l'endroit où elles devaient être de toute éternité. Lentement, elles prirent connaissance de son corps impunément malgré ses protestations étouffées. _

_- **Wyatt…! **_

_Il fut incapable de poursuivre. Son pantalon déboutonné, les caresses de son frère se firent plus précises. Il gémit, l'esprit transporté dans un monde nouveau uniquement composé de sensations tactiles. Il entendit la respiration du blond s'accélérer, ou était-ce la sienne ? Le souffle chaud qui chatouillait son cou se faisait plus pressant, tout comme les doigts qui avaient trouvé leur chemin sous les couches de vêtements. Comment aurait-il pu trouver la force de lui résister alors qu'il était totalement possédé ? _

_Chris n'avait aucune envie de résister. _

_Il voulut se retourner, partager son expérience, mais son frère le maintint en place. Ne bouge pas, semblait-il lui dire. Laisse-moi faire. Le brun lui répondit par un grognement extatique lorsque les doigts de son frère dénudèrent son gland humide de rosée nacrée. _

_Wyatt ajusta son mouvement sur sa propre respiration qu'il maîtrisa à grand-peine. Telle une terrible torture, il descendit lentement, dangereusement, jusqu'à la base de son sexe gonflé, s'y attarda quelques instants avant d'entreprendre une périlleuse remontée plus précautionneuse encore que la descente précédente. Cambré vers l'arrière, Chris laissait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du blond à la destinée fatale. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le torse dénudé, il était l'image même de la tentation faite chair, tentation enténébrée par la noirceur de la pièce. _

_L'aîné des frère Halliwell accéléra brusquement son élan. Les vagues de marée montante engloutirent le jeune homme. Cruellement, le blond lui mordit la base de la nuque au moment où il se libérait, maculant son ventre et la main de son frère de sa semence onctueuse, le laissant crier à la fois de jouissance et de souffrance. Tel un vampire moderne, l'ange perverti lécha le sang qu'il avait fait couler avant de devenir chaton en savourant le lait sur ses doigts. _

_- **Tu m'appartiens**, chuchota-t-il d'un ton énigmatique. _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, livrant passage aux trois sœurs et à Leo qui revenaient enfin de leur soirée dansante. Coupable, Chris enfouit ses larmes dans les boucles blondes de l'enfant qui s'était endormi. Sa mémoire l'avait davantage tourmentée qu'il ne le croyait possible. Se voulant calme, il rendit au berceau le bébé et au passé ses souvenirs. Il savait que les filles ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre et qu'il devrait alors leur présenter un air placide.

**- Chris, tu es là ?**, l'appela Paige.

**- Oui, j'arrive**, répondit-il avec résignation, balayant d'un geste furtif la goutte d'eau qui perlait toujours à ses cils.

Il borda le petit et embrassa sa tête duveteuse.

**- Tu avais raison**, murmura-t-il en retour. **Je t'ai toujours appartenu.**

_Le petit Chris, trois ans, venait de faire un cauchemar. Il hésita quelques instants avant de se lever et de poser les pieds au sol : et s'il y avait un monstre sous le lit ? Mais il semblait que non, qu'il y échapperait pour cette fois. Craintivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. _

_Devant la porte, il s'arrêta, effrayé. Est-ce que quelqu'un ne criait pas, à l'intérieur ? Sa mère ? Il recula de quelques pas et décida que son courage avait atteint sa limite. Les larmes aux yeux, il courut se réfugier là où son frère dormait. _

_- **Wyatt !**, s'exclama-t-il, en pleurs. **J'ai fait un mauvais rêve ! **_

_Son aîné, surpris, s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit venait le rejoindre en pleine nuit, mais c'était habituellement Leo et Piper qu'il dérangeait lorsque les démons troublaient son sommeil. Puis, tendant l'oreille, il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Depuis qu'il était entré en catastrophe, croyant qu'un warlock attaquait le couple, il faisait attention de bien identifier quelle sorte de gémissements s'écoulait au travers de murs. _

_Souriant à demi, le petit garçon fit une place à son cadet. Lorsque celui-ci fut en sécurité dans ses bras, sous les couvertures, il embrassa son front. _

_- **Ne t'en fait pas, Chris. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre.**_

_- **Je suis à toi ? **_

_- **Oui et je suis à toi aussi. **_

_- **D'accord**, accepta le petit en s'endormant à nouveau. _

_Resté seul éveillé, Wyatt veilla son petit frère, observant comment ses mèches brunes bouclaient irrésistiblement dans son cou. Il avait toujours pris soins de lui. Il savait qu'il le ferait à jamais. Car il avait eu raison : ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.  
_

**Fin**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si vous avez été en mesure de lire jusqu'au bout, laissez-moi une petite review pour m'encourager :) ****  
**


End file.
